<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Faces by The_Pom_on_30th_Street</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147209">New Faces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street'>The_Pom_on_30th_Street</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 project [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce tells Terry to play nice with the new kids at his university to get information on them as well as some information on an old friend called wildcard. Their first meeting goes better than expected with Steven and Rareyatta being much different than what he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terry McGinnis/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 project [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on a batman beyond au with a friend of mine, also I headcanon both Dana and Terry as bi. Sorry if it seems rushed at the end I'm was fighting off sleep at the end here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Terry after this we need to talk.” Terry made a face as he heard Bruce through his earpiece. “We can talk about it now, I promised mom I would be home for dinner considering that my finals are over and all.” He heard Bruce let out a disgruntled hm. “Okay Okay I’ll meet you in the cave though you are starting to worry me old man.” Bruce huffed “This is concerning.” Terry nods as he jumps out of the batmobile and got into the position. </p><p>	Terry groaned as he felt Bruce wrap the bandages around his stomach. He looked at Bruce who gave him his usual disapproving frown which usually meant that he was happy he was okay. “So about what you wanted to talk about?” Bruce frowns more as he sighs and goes to the computer. Terry gets up and follows holding his side. Despite the pain medication and his wound being bandage there was still the occasional throb of pain. “I need you to keep and eye on these kids and get to know them personally.” Bruce pulled up two photos. The male had long hair that was in a braid, his hair was brown with two white strands. He had brown eyes and brown skin.The girl had purple and brown hair that was in two space buns, she had brown eyes as well and brown skin. The most noticeable part was septum piercing and the rose stem tattoo that went around her neck. “Jeez Bruce I know I only hang out with Max but I don’t need any new friends.” Bruce’s glare made Terry put on edge. “Don’t tell me one of your old villains had kids or what.” Bruce let out a snort. “Close, do you know wildcard?” </p><p>	“That justice league member who turned into an antihero?” Bruce nodded “I thought he went missing years ago? Along with his kids.” Bruce shifts in his seat before sighing. “That isn’t the full story. Wildcard’s real name was Fernando Castillo; he was a childhood friend of mine.” Terry frowns as Bruce looks back at the computer. “His wife and husband, Lily and Carlos, both encouraged him to join the league, he was a good member on the team. One day his kids were kidnapped after the death of his significant others. Something inside him snapped and he killed everyone involved with the abduction.” Terry blinks “how does a guy like him just snap Bruce.” Bruce looked down at his hands “The league washed their hands of him and branded him as an enemy. Fernando tried to explain it to them but they looked away.” </p><p>	“They or did you turn your back on him.” Terry frowns. “We all did. He crossed a line even if he was in pain.” Bruce sternly said as if Terry wasn’t the only one he was trying to convince. “Luthor ended up creating something that would be able to take down the league. The problem is that it almost worked. Fernando came in, he managed to kill that thing that luthor created but he took his own life with it. We all thought he died but he came back twenty years later under the new group called Animal house.” Terry frowns, he read the files for the most part, animal house was more focused on getting even with luthor, helping criminals get better or killing “angels”. “His kids continued animal house in the background before they disappeared a few years before the Joker abducted Mercury Kent Black.” Terry frowns “You think they had kids but for what?” </p><p>	“I’m not sure and I’m not how that is what I want you to find out.” Bruce said getting up. Terry nods “Alright I’m on it.” He slips on his shirt and puts the batsuit in a bag before walking out. He sighed as he drove back on his motorcycle. He just hoped they were much more friendly than they looked. </p><p>	Dinner went as well as he expected, his mom scolded him for coming late before huffing and wanting to talk to Mr. Wayne on giving him more days off. Terry managed to calm her down before she actually did. She sighed before running a hand through her hair. “Lets just eat mom.” He offered her a small smile. She smiles back before heading back to the table. Terry smiles as he goes over to Matt before ruffling his hair. “Hey squirt.” Terry teased. Matt huffs before smiling up at Terry. “Hey mr.late shifts.” Terry faked gasp “Ouch, hey those late shifts paid for your new phone.” Matt rolled his eyes before mocking. Terry shakes his head as he sits down. “I am never appreciated.” His mom laughs as she serves him and his brother. “So how is middle school.” Terry said. Matt put down his phone before catching Terry up on every drama that he seemed to miss. When dinner was over Terry helped his mom clean up while Matt picked out a christmas themed horror movie. “Nothing too violent” His mom called out. He snickered hearing the groan coming from the living room. He and his mom finished up quickly and went to the living with a bowl of popcorn. Terry sat down looking at the screen. Matt had picked one of those horror movies about a killer snowman. He rolled his eyes a bit seeing that it was a much much older film. “You're so retro.” Matt huffs “It is a good bad movie.” </p><p>	“Mhm” Terry said leaning back with the popcorn bowl. “Boys” his mom warned as she sat down. Terry and Matt both huffed before the movie started. </p><p>	Terry chuckled as he picked up Matt with a slight huff “Dork couldn’t even sit through the movie that he picked.” Matt grumbled in his sleep. “You sure you got him Terry.” </p><p>	“Yeah don’t worry about it mom.” Terry headed to Matt’s room opening the door slightly before kicking it open more. “Okay tough guy here we go.” he sets him down on the bed with a huff. Matt huffs before Terry tucked him in. He heads out and turns off the light. “Night Matt.”</p><p>	“Night Terr” Matt mumbled up as he curled up under the sheets. Terry smiles as he closes the door. He went into his room. He toed off his shoes and slipped off his pants. He collapsed into his bed with a loud sigh. Considering that Bruce never told him where to find the guy and girl he assumed that they already went to the university, which he did not know if he enjoyed or hated. He sat up and slipped off his shirt, his mind going back to how Bruce acted when he was talking about Wildcard. He shook his head and went under the cover. He needed to rest not worry about how close Wildcard and Bruce were. </p><p>	The next morning he woke up to his bedroom lights flashing on and off. He growled and threw a pillow at his brother who laughed and ran out. He rolled his eyes as he got up with a grunt. His wound was still sore but the wound had already healed overnight. He took off the bandages and threw them away. He got out clean clothes and headed to the shower. He turned the water to boiling as he brushed his teeth. Once he was done he went into the shower relaxing. He leaned his head against the shower wall before shaking his head. He needed to be in and out or else he fell the risk of sleeping in the shower again. He grabbed the shampoo and started to rub some into his hair. </p><p>	“Hey sorry I’m late where is Dana?” Terry said panting. He had shoveled breakfast into his mouth as soon as Dana told him about meeting her to greet the new students. Normally he would make some excuse but this was a favor that he owed her. “She’s talking to the new students, come on. They are super tall.” Max said as she walked over to the front of the university. Terry followed behind her still trying to finish his cup of cold coffee. His eyes nearly widened once he saw the new students. They both were the people from the photo that Bruce showed him. The man looked over at him and Terry felt his mouth go dry. Something about that look in his eyes felt like some prey that was going to be eaten alive. Max was definitely not wrong about them being tall Dana looked like she was going to strain her neck talking to them. Dana looked over before waving at them to come. The woman snorted as she told Dana something making her laugh. “Sorry for being late.” Terry said as he looked at the woman. “It’s fine.” She smiles “We were kind of late, Steven woke up later than expected after hanging out with jared. Steven’s face went a bit red “Shut up Rare” He huffed. “Hm when you grow a few more inches” Steven goes to say something “Without the help of heels.” Steven huffs. </p><p>	“Uh well I’m Terry Mcginnis and this is Maxine Gibson.”  Rareyatta nods “I’m Rareyatta and this is Steven.” She looks at Max. “If you want we can sit somewhere so you guys aren’t craning your neck too high. I don’t want you guys to get sore necks because of us.” Terry nods, smiling “My neck and I thank you.” Max said as they walked Terry kept to the back staring at Rareyatta and Steven. Despite him trying to remain professional his eyes kept wondering back to Steven. He was wearing a black long sleeve that was tucked into a miniskirt and a black coat over it all. It didn’t help that his heels made him shoulder length. He also had a small weakness for people who were taller than him. </p><p>“So how did you guys get so tall I’m jealous.” Max smiles as they all sit down. “I have a lot of tall relatives.” Rareyatta smiles “my mom is taller than me if you can believe it.” Dana’s eyes widened a bit before she shook her head. “You have to be lying. I mean you're just so tall.” Rareyatta laughed “I’m serious and Steven is actually shorter for the most part. He has a tall dad and nearly everyone back home is taller than him.” Steven huffs face flushing “Those are bold words for someone who is within range of getting kicked.” Terry laughs. Steven smiles “What are you guys studying here?” Terry asked. “I’m doing business. My dad has a business that he is planning to come in and help until he passes away and I take over.” Steven smiles. “I’m studying to be a psychologist.” Terry gave her a look which made her laugh. “I know the irony of trying to do that here in Neo Gotham.” She smiles. “We came out here because back home was so boring, he wanted to travel around. Neo Gotham was the one that won the random pick from a hat.” Terry listens. He was a bit shocked he expected them to be more aggressive or expected them to be more of an asshole considering everything that the file says about animal houses and then some. </p><p>They continued talking but Terry kept finding himself staring at Steven. There was something in the way he said things, as if he already knew what their intention was and he was trying to turn it back to his favor. His eyes narrowed a bit as looked at him before Steven glanced over at him and flashed a wink and a smile. He looked away quickly, his face flushing. “Well we should be going to our classes soon.” Rareyatta got up. “Yeah well it was nice talking to you” Dana said as Rareyatta nodded. “What classes do you guys have next? Maybe I can help.”<br/>
“It's fine don’t worry about it.” Steven said as Rareyatta nodded “thank you for the offer though.” Steven smiles. Steven nods before they walk past him with Steven slipping something into his hand. Terry frowns before looking at the paper. “What is in it?” Dana and Max said hovering over him. “His number” Terry blinks. “Doing nothing and guys are running towards you.” Dana joked. “Well you should call him later, he seemed nice.” Max smiles. Terry nodded while his job got easier he started to feel a growing pit in his stomach. He hoped that Steven only interested him because of the case and not because of the way his legs moved in the miniskirt or those heels. He shakes his head a bit. Oh boy he was already heading in too deep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>